Deep Brown Eyes
by Mystifying Fog
Summary: Sequel to Bright Blue Eyes. Ross and Rachel continue their lives after the accident, but not without a couple of bumps in the road.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is the sequel to my story called Bright Blue Eyes - if you haven't read that, please read that first, there are a few elements in this story that refer to the previous one. This story is in Rachel's POV, except for one chapter which will be labeled. Enjoy! :)**

Four months ago, the love of my life proposed to me in Central Park. We were getting married in eight months, on June 23rd, on a Long Island beach. I gazed at the beautiful diamond ring on my left ring finger, while laying in bed. I had been exhausted all day, and I just woke up from a nap. It was Ross's day off, so he was spending his time with Emma while I slept. I got up, and went into the living room. Ross and Emma were sitting together.

"Hey, you're up," he said to me. I smiled and walked over. "You know, you've been really tired all week. Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should go to the doctor."

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I've been doing a lot more with Emma, that must be why." Ross nodded, and looked back down at Emma.

"Guess who's birthday is tomorrow? Yours! That's right!" he said to Emma. She was turning two tomorrow. We were having a birthday party for her. We ordered a cake for her, and were going to pick it up tonight. It was a circle-shaped cake, so as last year's mistake couldn't possibly be made again.

"We should probably go pick up the cake before the bakery closes," I told Ross. He agreed, so we put Emma in her stroller and went to the small bakery a couple blocks down the road. It was a breezy October afternoon, and leaves covered the sidewalks. We walked inside the bakery, and a young, brown-haired girl was turning around with a box of cookies. Ross stopped her in her tracks.

"Katie?" he asked her.

"Ross? Hi!" she said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm great," he replied. "This is my fiancée, Rachel. Rachel, this is Katie, I met her at the hospital you were at." I waved at her.

"Wow, hi! You're engaged? That's great!" She smiled.

"Yeah, we got engaged four months ago. This is our daughter, Emma. What are you doing in New York?"

"Oh, my husband and I got a divorce, and I got a job offer here in New York. But I have some friends waiting for me at home, so I should really get out of here. Maybe I'll see you around again sometime... bye!" Ross waved, and turned back around to me.

"Who is that again?" I asked.

"I met her in the hospital cafeteria while you were in a coma. Her husband was in the same plane crash as you." I nodded, and turned to go towards the counter.

"Hi, we're here to pick up a cake for the Gellers," I said. The woman at the counter nodded, and handed us our cake. We already paid ahead of time, so we left, and headed home. By the time we reached our apartment, I was really exhausted.

"I'm really tired... can you put Emma down? I'm going to go to bed," I said to Ross.

"Yeah... but Rach, I really think you should see a doctor. I'm getting worried."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. I'm just more tired, that's all." Ross shrugged, and took Emma to her room. As soon as I laid down, I fell asleep.

By the time I woke up, Ross wasn't there. I got up, and saw he was already almost done setting up for Emma's party. I looked at the clock; it was almost noon. People would be arriving any minute. I'd slept a lot more than I thought I would.

"You're finally up!" Ross said when he noticed me. "Man, by the time I came to bed, you were completely out. You sure you're okay for the party today?" I nodded, and went to the bathroom to get ready. Right as I had finished, the first guest had arrived. Or should I say, guests; Monica and Chandler were here.

"Haaaaaaaappy birthday Emma!" they said in unison as Ross answered the door with Emma. Soon after, Phoebe, Mike, and Joey arrived, and the party began. We helped Emma open her presents, which consisted of a lot of toys and clothes. It was soon time to have cake. We put two candles in, and helped Emma blow them out. The cake was a nice chocolate cake with vanilla frosting. The first slice was given to Emma, who proceeded to mush her hand into it and stuff it into her mouth. I took a slice, as well as everyone else, and we began to eat cake together. All of a sudden, I felt sick.

"Um, I think something in the cake is bad," I said. I ran to the bathroom, and began to throw it back up into the toilet. Ross ran soon after me, and stood at the door.

"Rach, you okay?" he asked worriedly. I couldn't seem to get any words out. I was dizzy.

"Rach?" he yelled again, even more worried. I tried as hard as I could, but no words could come out.

It was then, that I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is a short chapter, I know. Don't worry, it's the shortest in the story. This chapter is in ****Ross's POV****, but all remaining chapters will be in Rachel's POV.**

"Um, I think something in the cake is bad," Rachel said. She ran quickly to the bathroom, and I looked at everyone. I heard her throwing up, so I ran over to the bathroom door to see if she was okay.

"Rach, you okay?" I asked through the door. I waited several seconds. No reply.

"Rach?" I said louder. Still no reply... what could've happened in there?

"Rach, honey, are you okay?" I said even louder. At this point, I was really scared. I put my hand on the doorknob. It was locked. I shook the door a couple times, then Mike and Joey rushed over to help me break it down. The door swung open to reveal a passed out Rachel on the bathroom floor. I rushed over to kneel at her side, and shook her shoulders to try to wake her.

"Rach? Rach?" I said. I grabbed her hand.

"I'll call 911," Joey volunteered. He ran over to the phone, as everyone else came over to see what happened. I began to subtly cry as Joey informed us an ambulance was on its way. The few minutes it took for it to arrive seemed like forever.

The paramedics came in and took Rachel out on a stretcher. I informed them what hospital to go to, and I watched them leave.

"Mon, can you watch Emma? If she has to stay overnight or something, I'll call someone to come over," I asked. Monica quickly agreed, and I grabbed my coat and ran out the door to hurry to the hospital.

They immediately let me see her, and I sat next to her. I was terrified the same thing was going to happen all over again. I didn't want to lose her again. The next several minutes were filled with silence, as I ran through my thoughts about Rachel. Sitting in this hospital seemed so similar to sitting with her while she was in a coma in the other hospital. It was really, really scary. Breaking my train of thoughts, the doctor walked in.

"Are you Ross Geller?" he asked. I nodded. "Hi, I'm Dr. Rodriguez. I'm coming in to let you know that nothing looks alarming so far, but we're still running some tests, so I should be back soon with the results." On that note, he walked back out, leaving me alone once again.

Well, Rachel was technically here, but it didn't feel like it. I felt empty, like something was missing. A tear streamed down my eye. I leaned over, and kissed Rachel on the forehead.

I whispered to myself, "Please, wake up Rach."

And with that, I saw two eyes open.

The two eyes I had fallen in love with.


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes opened to a white room. The room was very empty, besides the bed I was laying on. Ross looked over me as I woke up.

"Oh, thank god you're okay!" he said.

"Wh-what happened?" I managed to get out.

"You passed out in the bathroom," he answered. He held my hand as the doctor walked in the room.

"Hello Miss Green, I see you're awake. I thought I'd wait until you were up to tell you the results of the tests we ran when you got here." I nodded my head.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant!" the doctor said. Ross smiled, and I smiled too. He quickly pulled me into a hug, and kissed my cheek. We were having another baby, I was so excited! The doctor left us alone.

"Wow, that's not what I expected..." I said.

"Not what I expected either, but I'm really excited," Ross said. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said. Ross climbed onto the edge of my hospital bed, and hugged me again. The doctor came back in.

"If you'd like, we can fit you in for a sonogram right now. Are you interested?" he asked. Both Ross and I nodded. "You can go ahead and get dressed, Miss Green, and head down to the radiology clinic on the first floor." With that, he left again. I got up and changed into the clothes I wore earlier, and we walked downstairs together, hand in hand. We were quickly brought back to an ultrasound room, and a familiar-looking OB/GYN walked in.

"Katie?" Ross asked.

"Ross? Rachel? Are you waiting for a sonogram?" We nodded, and Katie smiled. "Wow, congratulations!"

"Thanks," I said. We started the sonogram, and Katie soon pulled the monitor over so we could see the pictures that she took.

"There's your baby!" she said, pointing at a small peanut-shaped form on the monitor. Ross and I smiled. "You are about one month along. Congratulations, again. Would you like a print?"

"Yes, we would," answered Ross. Katie printed out a copy of the sonogram, and also handed us her business card.

"If you want to, feel free to set up an appointment with me. I'm right here in this hospital!" she said. We thanked her, and got up to leave the hospital. Hand in hand, we got into a cab and went home.

Monica and Chandler were staying with Emma while we were at the hospital, and they were surprised when we came back smiling.

"What happened?" Monica asked.

"Well..." I trailed off, and looked at Ross. He looked back at me for a second, before looking back at Monica and Chandler.

"We're pregnant again!" Ross exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, that's great!" Monica said. Monica and Chandler came over and gave us hugs. "Oh, yeah, and Emma's asleep... we should probably be heading home now." With that, the couple left, and Ross and I laid in bed together.

"I really can't wait for this baby," Ross said.

"Me too."

"I love you so much," he stated.

"I love you too, more than you could ever imagine," I replied. Ross put his arms around me, and we cuddled together until we fell asleep.

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews, everyone! :)**

**Jennifer Nichole - What I've written about hospitals is purely from experience, actually. I've been inside a couple on a few incidences, but not too much (thankfully). I know a few things about where places in the hospital usually are, what rooms are like, etc. I haven't done any research at all.**


	4. Chapter 4

The past seven months breezed by; I was now 8 months pregnant. I got up from a good night's sleep. It was Saturday, so Ross was in the living room watching the news. Emma sat next to him; she was now two and a half. I couldn't believe how fast she was growing up. I waddled over, and sat on the other side of Ross.

"Hey sweetie," he said. "How's my little girl?" He put his hands on my stomach to feel our baby girl. We were having another girl. She was due to show her face around June 30th, only a week after our wedding. We decided to continue with our wedding plans for the 23rd, even though I'll be nine months pregnant. I found the perfect dress already, and they were fixing it up for me. I was picking it up today with Monica after we had lunch. I woke up not long before she was going to pick me up, so I hurried and got ready. Soon after, Monica arrived.

"Hey, ready to go?" she asked.

"Yep!" I said. I grabbed my purse, kissed Ross on the cheek, and headed out the door. We went to get some salads, and headed straight for the bridal gown shop.

"Picking up a dress for Rachel Green," I said to the woman at the counter. She quickly ran to the back, picked out a dress, and brought it back.

"Would you like to try it on?" I quickly nodded, and took the dress to a dressing room. I took off my jeans and t-shirt, and slid on the dress and veil. I stood, looking in the mirror. The dress was a beautiful white silk, smooth and basic. I needed nothing more than that. It fit loosely around my belly, which was perfect, considering I still had another month left of growing to do. I stepped out of the dressing room, and Monica's mouth dropped open.

"That... looks gorgeous on you," she said. I smiled softly, and placed a hand on my belly as I turned around. Monica looked so stunned and happy at the same time.

"I just can't believe I'm getting married..." I said.

"I can't believe it either," Monica replied. She gave me a hug, and I slipped back into the dressing room to put on my other clothes and go home. It really didn't feel like a long time, but I was gone for a few hours. I got home and cracked open the door.

"Hey honey, don't look! I got my dress." I heard Ross giggle a bit, then give me the okay to come in and put the dress away quickly. I told him when I got it put away, and I came over to hug him. We sat down together.

"I lent Emma over to Phoebe and Mike tonight. I was thinking we could go have dinner at Mon's restaurant," he proposed. I instantly agreed, and went to get into something nicer. Ross did too, and we took off.

It was beautiful outside. The sunset was stunning, and the night in itself just seemed so perfect. It was a great night to be with my love.

"Chicken for us both," Ross said to the waiter. He knew me so well, that he knew I always got chicken. It was my favorite dish from Monica. And once again, it was delicious. I savored every bite of it from our meal tonight. Everything about tonight was perfect. I was spending it with the love of my life, which made it 100 times better.

"I want to take you somewhere," Ross said when we finished.


	5. Chapter 5

I was really confused about where we were going. We rode a cab into the suburbs of Scarsdale. I remember that one day we professed our love for each other. We had only been dating for six weeks, and Ross had pretty much planned out the next two decades of our lives. He said we'd live in Scarsdale with two kids.

Wait, live in Scarsdale? Something was adding up. We had one kid and another is on the way, and we're in Scarsdale... what is Ross showing me? We pulled up to a beautiful dark green house with a deep red trim. Ross walked me to the porch.

"This is our house," he said. Our house? Oh my gosh! I hugged him as tight as I could.

"What do you mean by... our house?" I asked excitedly.

"I bought it for us as a surprise to you!" We walked inside to a beautiful house. The living room was huge. There was already furniture too. We walked around the large furnished house. The dining room had an amazing table. The kitchen was large, and had marble countertops and stainless steel appliances. It even had an island. Upstairs, there were four bedrooms and two bathrooms.

The first bedroom had two desks. It was probably an office for us. Another bedroom had light pink walls, with some flower decals in a few places. A small child's bed was in there, as well as a dresser and toy box. It was Emma's room. We reached an empty room with white walls.

"What's this room?" I asked.

"It's the baby's room. I figured you'd want to help decorate it," he said. I smiled. We continued down the hallway to our bedroom. It was huge. There were paintings on a couple of walls. The dresser and king-sized bed were a matching shade of medium brown.

Outside the window, I could see the backyard and the trees behind it. The master bathroom had a jacuzzi tub and a separate shower. I smiled at Ross, and hugged him again.

"Thank you so much, Ross," I said. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said. "How about I go get a few things, and Emma, and we can stay here tonight?" I nodded, and he left. I wandered around the house once more. I sat down on the couch, and turned on the television. I watched part of a movie. I dozed off.  
I dreamt about our wedding. I'd walk down the aisle, and our vows would be beautiful. Our first dance would be amazing. We'd be one of the happiest couples on the planet. Life would be amazing, as a family of four. Me, Emma, Ross, and the new baby. I woke up, remembering I was in our house. I smiled again. I was so happy to have a guy like Ross.

Then, the phone rang. I picked up my cell phone. It was Joey.

"Rach, I don't know how to tell you this," he said, "but I think Ross might be cheating on you."

"Wh-what? What makes you think that?"

"I was going over to his apartment to, you know, talk about guy stuff. I walked around the corner in the hallway, and some girl was kissing him." My eyes grew wide. Could it be true? No, no way he'd do that to me. We were engaged. But he did do it that one time...

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah. She had long brown hair and was almost as tall as him."

"Oh my god, that sounds like Katie..."

"Who's Katie?"

"Some girl he met while I was in the hospital in Rochester. She moved here, she's our OB/GYN."

"Ahh man, I'm so sorry Rach." I hung up the phone after he said that. It couldn't be. Ross and Katie? I should have known that they could have feelings for each other. Katie's a pretty girl, and a nice girl too. And she's not a fat whale like me. I thought Ross and I had so much more than that...

I laid down on the couch. How could he even think about cheating on me again? He knows how I felt about him and Chloe. When I found out about her and we broke up, that was one of the worst days of my life. I'd always thought about him as the perfect man to be with forever, but that changed.

Then he evolved into a great man. The man I was in love with changed to be even better. Falling in love with him again made everything better. I wish I had just not gotten on that plane, I wouldn't have had the whole memory loss thing or whatever. And he met Katie at the hospital there. If they hadn't met, this whole thing would've never happened, and we'd be happily living the rest of our lives together.

I couldn't come to terms with him doing this to me again. This was a nightmare. I don't deserve him at all. I deserve better than that cheating scum. I wish I had realized this could happen again at any point. I shouldn't have gotten back with him. I don't know why I even bothered.

The door unlocked, and Ross was coming in with some suitcases and Emma.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Don't have much to say here, but I was asked for my twitter. It's robotdoggy. :)**

I stood up.

"Hi," he said. He put his stuff down, and came over to kiss me. I refused. "What's wrong?"

"How dare you," I said.

"What?"

"How dare you," I repeated.

"Rach, I don't know what you're talking about."

"You sure as hell know what I'm talking about. You kissed Katie?" Ross was taken aback by what I just said. He said nothing.

"Joey called me. He saw you two kissing at your apartment," I said.

"No, no Rach, you don't understa-" I cut him off.

"Yes, I very well understand! You were cheating on me!"

"No, Rach, let me explain."

"There's no need to explain. Joey saw it all."

"If Joey actually saw it all, he would've seen the truth to that kiss."

"It was a kiss. How can there be anything else about a kiss? A kiss is a kiss. For all I know you could've slept with her too, just like Chloe."

"Don't even bring Chloe into this. We were on a break!"

"Why do you always say that? 'We were on a break!' That is the most stupid reasoning I have ever heard for you sleeping with another woman."

"YOU were the one who wanted to take a break. I was depressed. I slept with Chloe. I could've slept with anyone at that point."

"That doesn't count this time. You are engaged to me. How could you not be happy? What am I doing wrong? Is this because I'm just a fat cow who complains all the time? I'm carrying your child. How could you do this to me?"

"It's not what you think it is."

"I'm sure as hell it was! What else can a kiss mean? It was a damn kiss, Ross. Knowing you, you probably ended up sleeping with her."

"Rach-" I cut him off.

"Get out."

"But Rach-"

"GET. OUT." Ross threw up his hands, and left, slamming the door. I threw my engagement ring on the table, and sat on the couch with my hands on my face. I cried. I couldn't believe he did this to me. I took Emma upstairs to put her to bed, and then I went to bed. Today was too exhausting and stressful.

I woke up as I got another call. This time, it was Phoebe.

"Hey, Pheebs."

"Hey. I heard what happened with Ross..."

"Yeah," I said, in a depressed tone.

"Do you want me to come over?"

"Sure." I gave her the address, and she came over. Emma woke up, so I took her downstairs and fixed her and myself some toaster waffles. We sat and ate together. It was so quiet without Ross here. Usually we'd be talking over breakfast, about nothing in particular. At least that was better than this silence.

I turned on the TV. A movie was on, and it was in a wedding scene. I quickly shut the TV back off, and curled up as much into a ball as I could on the couch. Emma was playing with her toys in the other room while I sat and cried. Phoebe arrived.

"Hi," I said as I invited her in.

"You okay?" she asked as she gave me a hug.

"I'm fine, I guess." I waddled over to the couch, and sat down, holding my stomach with one hand. Now that Ross was gone, I'd be a single mother of two. It was then that I got a splitting pain in my stomach.

"Um, Pheebs..."

"Yeah?"

"I... I think I'm going into labor."


	7. Chapter 7

Phoebe rushed me and Emma into her grandmother's cab, and we quickly drove to the hospital. I couldn't believe this was it. She was probably coming early because of all that stress. I hoped she would be okay. We got to the hospital, and quickly got into a room.

"I'm gonna call Ross," Phoebe said.

"No! Please, don't..." I said.

"He's the father, I really think I should call him."

"No. I don't want to see him."

"Alright, fine, but I'm calling Mike then. Be right back." I nodded, and she walked out of the room with Emma. I laid in the bed, thinking about the baby. She'd be here soon. Not long after Phoebe left, a doctor came in to examine me.

"Hello, Miss Green, I'm Dr. Jones. Let me take a look at you," she said. She checked to see how far along into labor I was. She stood up.

"Well, I think we have a bit of false labor here." I was relieved that the baby wasn't coming out early. I sighed a breath of relief. "But, we are going to keep you here for a while longer, to monitor some things. If all goes well, you'll be out of here in an hour or two." With that, she walked out, and Phoebe walked in.

"What happened?" she asked.

"False labor, but they're keeping me for an hour to run tests."

"Alright, I'll stay if you want me to," she said. I agreed, and we watched some TV. Nurses came in and out of the room to do some tests. Time passed very quickly, oddly enough. I was tired, but I decided I'd keep myself awake and just take a nap when I got home. It was nice and quiet for a while, until an unwanted visitor showed up.

Ross.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Pheebs called and said you were in labor... are you okay? How's the baby?" I glared at Phoebe, and instead of her saying anything, she just took Emma and walked out of the room, leaving Ross and me alone. Ross sat down next to me.

"I don't want to talk to you. By the way, it was false labor. I should be leaving soon."

"Rach, can you please let me explain what happened?" I took a deep breath, but agreed to let him explain.

"Well, I was packing stuff up for the new house, and Katie showed up at my door and wanted to talk about something. I said I was busy, and that she should leave. She said it would be only a minute, so I let her in. We sat down, and she confessed that she has had a crush on me ever since we met at the hospital in Rochester. She divorced her husband because she found she was more attracted to me, and moved to New York and found a job. I responded by saying that I was getting married in a month, and wasn't going to let anything happen between us. I told her she should leave, so I got up to let her out. She grabbed me and forcibly kissed me at the doorway. I pulled apart as quickly as I could, and yelled at her to get out and that I didn't want to see her ever again."

I sighed. This sounded more like Ross to me.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded. "I'm sorry I accused you of cheating... I was just scared, and I guess the pregnancy hormones just kicked in and got mad at you and yelled at you-" Ross stopped my talking by kissing me.

"Rach, I love you, I'd never do anything to hurt you." I smiled.

"I love you too." Ross put my head in his hands, and kissed me again. We were hugging when a nurse walked in.

"Miss Green, you're free to go home now." We got up, and Phoebe was waiting outside of the room.

"We made up," I said. "The wedding's back on." Phoebe smiled and gave us each a half hug. Ross took Emma from her, and Phoebe drove us back home to continue our lives together.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up in Monica's guest bed. I was getting married today. Next week, I'd have another baby girl. Life was great. We were getting married at sunset on the beach by the Monatuk Point Lighthouse. We had a lot of driving to do, but it would be worth it. I got my stuff together, and I left with Monica and Phoebe for the three hour trip. After getting up early to drive, I fell asleep in the car.

Monica woke me up when we got to Monatuk. We checked in to the hotel that everyone was staying at for the night. I flopped onto the bed.

"You okay Rach?" Monica asked.

"It's my wedding day, of course I'm okay!" I put a smile on my face. I wasn't really fine. I was scared to death that I was making the wrong choice. I got up to use the bathroom, then we started putting our makeup on.

I had chosen the perfect colors for my face. Light brown eyeshadow to complement my blue eyes, and a blush that was just the right mixture of pink and brown. I put on all of my makeup carefully, so I looked perfect. By the time I finished, it was time to get dressed. First, Monica and Phoebe put on their bridesmaids dresses. They were light blue dresses that looked similar to my bridal dress. Both of them put their hair up, and came to help me into my dress.

I carefully slid into my white silk dress. It was difficult while carrying a baby. The dress fit perfectly. I stood and looked at myself in the mirror. Seeing my dress erased all my nervous thoughts. We went to the bathroom to curl my hair a little bit. Monica did my hair, while Phoebe got the rest of my outfit together. I went out to see what Phoebe had gotten together.

"Alright," she said, "I have all the things you need." She handed me everything one by one as she described them. "Here's something old, your grandmother's earrings that you wanted to wear. Something new, a little necklace with a heart on it. It has an R in the middle. Something borrowed, I'm lending you my bracelet that I wore when I married Mike. Oh, and you're already wearing something blue..." I nodded. I was wearing blue underwear. I put on the pieces of jewelry, and finally came out of the bathroom, ready to get married.

"Rach, you look beautiful," Monica said.

"Yeah, you really do," Phoebe said.

"Thanks guys," I replied. I smiled, and carefully hugged them. Then, it was time.

We got in the car once more to drive to the beach. I was nervous, but happy. I was about to tie the knot with the one I loved. I smiled, and looked out the window at the passing buildings. The sun was about to set. When we arrived, everyone else was already there. Ross, Mike, Joey, and Chandler all stood far away from the lighthouse. Monica, Phoebe, and I stood on the other side of the lighthouse so Ross couldn't see my dress before the ceremony.

On the beach there were several metal folding chairs set up. Lilies were tied against each chair that was by the aisle. Pink ribbon was draped across the back of every chair. At the end of the aisle stood an incredible floral archway. Roses and lilies were tied with vines on the arch. The setup was beautiful. I noticed Mr. and Mrs. Geller over talking to Ross. My sisters showed up and sat down in chairs. Mrs. Geller was holding Emma, who would be our flower girl. Ross had also brought Ben along to bear the rings.

This whole wedding already seemed perfect. Beside the fact that we had no band, and we were just using a CD player and speakers, everything was exactly how I would've imagined our wedding. Our reception was going to be at the event room in the hotel.

It wasn't too long until the ceremony began.


	9. Chapter 9

Chandler and Mike stood beside the arch, and Joey stood behind it so he could marry us. The traditional wedding music began to play. I watched from afar. Ross was walking down the aisle. Soon after, Monica and Phoebe walked down the aisle one by one, and stood by the archway opposite of Mike and Chandler. Emma walked down the aisle, dropping flowers. I was so proud of her for doing that. She was still young.

It was my turn now. My mom took my left arm, and my dad took my right arm. We slowly headed down the aisle. I smiled as Ross and I looked at each other. My parents kissed my cheeks, let go of my arms, and sat down. I proceeded to walk to stand in the archway by Ross. He held my hands, and I glared into the deep brown eyes that I fell in love with. Joey began the ceremony.

"Friends, family, we are gathered here today to join our friends, Rachel and Ross, in holy matrimony." Joey continued his speech, and then prompted us for our vows. Ross went first.

"Rachel, ever since the day I first met you back in high school, I knew there was something different about you. Every day, I fell more in love with you. Seeing you with other guys hurt me so much. I knew you were the right woman for me. You're perfect. Every time I see you, I remind myself how lucky I am to be with someone as special as you are. I have never felt this way before about anyone in my whole life. You are my best friend, and the love of my life, and that will never change." I smiled at his vows, and almost wanted to shed a tear. It was my turn to say my vows.

"Ross, I may not have ever liked you back when we were younger, but I wish I did. I never knew what I had been missing. All the years we'd been apart, I didn't realize how much I loved you. I care so deeply about you, words cannot describe it. As soon as I found out you were in love with me, something hit me. I knew that you were special. And you are special. You're the only one I will ever love like this." Ross smiled at my vows.

"May we have the rings?" Joey asked. Ben got up, and handed Joey the pillow. He handed Ross's ring to me, and my ring to Ross.

"Ross Geller, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Ross put the ring on my finger carefully.

"Rachel Green, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." I put Ross's ring on his hand, and we held hands once again. Joey was excited to say the next line.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kiss her!" Ross did just that. He put his hands on my waist carefully, while I put my hands on his shoulders. Our kiss was perfect. Our baby seemed to be excited, as she started kicking. Ross pulled apart, and smiled at me, holding my stomach. I put my hands on his while he felt the baby. Everyone stood up, and we turned around, holding hands, and went down the aisle again.

Next thing I knew, we arrived at the hotel for the reception. The song for our first dance came on. It was our song. With Or Without You. Ross took my hand, and we stepped to the middle of the dance floor. He grabbed my waist again, and I placed my hands back on his shoulders. We swayed back and forth slowly. The dance was amazing. I couldn't have asked for a better man to dance with, either. I still couldn't believe we were married.

The dance finished. We kissed, and held our hands up high while everyone clapped. It was then, I felt a familiar pain in my stomach. I grabbed my stomach. Ross noticed something was wrong.

"Honey, is something wrong?" he asked.

"Um, I think I'm going into labor..."

"Are you sure?" It was after he asked that, that my water broke, and the fluid was trickling down my leg. I nodded, and he noticed my water was broken. He grabbed my hand, and we ran out to head to the nearest hospital. It was finally time to have this baby.

**A/N: I like this chapter. I know I wrote it... but I like it. :)**

**The only thing I don't like about it, is that it's the 2nd to last chapter of this story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yes, this is the final chapter. I'm leaving my final notes at the end.**

The contractions were really painful. I had forgotten how much they hurt when I had Emma. I couldn't seem to get comfortable in the hospital bed. Ross stayed by my side the entire time. He held my hand when I was having a contraction, and reassured me I would be okay. I loved Ross more than anything.

Contractions came and went. They weren't too often at that point, but every time I had one, Ross came over and let me squeeze his hand.

"Ow ow ow!" I yelled. Ross got up and sat on the edge of my bed, and took my hand. I squeezed it so hard, I wondered if it hurt him. He wasn't saying anything though, so either it didn't hurt, or he didn't care. When the contraction finished, he leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"I love you. You're doing great," he told me.

"I love you too." He pulled his chair closer to my bed, and held my hand. He kissed the top of it. I smiled faintly and closed my eyes. I was the luckiest woman in the world to have a guy like Ross. I couldn't be more thankful for anything in the world. The doctor walked in.

"Are we having an epidural today?" I quickly nodded and the doctor went to get the anesthesiologist. During the epidural, Ross sat by me and held my hand. I hated needles. The pain of the epidural didn't compare to labor pains, but it still hurt. Ross checked up on me every few minutes to make sure I wasn't in any pain. He was being so nice to me. I remembered how lucky I was to have him.

It seemed like I was in that hospital for days, when I was only there for hours. Still, it was a long time. At least only about half of it had excruciating labor pains. After the epidural, I fell asleep for a while. When I woke up, Ross noticed and got up. He kissed me on the forehead, and asked how I was doing. Little did I know, the doctor was about to walk in and let me know I was 10 centimeters dialated. It was time to push.

I was wheeled into a delivery room. Ross quickly followed, and stood by my side as soon as we arrived in the room. As I pushed, Ross squeezed my hand and reassured me that I was doing great. The pushing stage was short. It only took a couple of minutes to see my baby girl. Both of us smiled. She was finally here. The doctor prepped the baby and handed her over to us. Ross and I stared at our newborn for several seconds, with huge smiles. We then locked eyes, and kissed.

"I love you so much," he said.

"I love you too," I replied. The baby opened her eyes and looked up at me. "We need a name."

"What about Bailey?" Ross said. I smiled at him.

"Bailey Geller. I like that." I kissed him. "Hello, little Bailey." By that time, it was three in the morning, so I let the doctors take her to the nursery. Ross and I were moved to another room that was more comfortable. He sat on the bed right next to me, and put his arm around my shoulders. We watched TV until I fell asleep in my husband's arms.

I woke up around 11 the next morning. I was still in Ross's arms, and he woke up shortly after me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Great," I replied. "Especially since I'm with you." He kissed me. A nurse walked in with Bailey.

"Time to breastfeed!" she said. I took Bailey, and made an attempt at breastfeeding. She did way better than Emma did; she caught on right away.

Later that day, everyone came in to see our new baby. They all fell in love with her. My mom brought in Emma to meet Bailey. She also said she'd take Emma for a few days to let us get adjusted with Bailey. We took Bailey home the next day.

Ross and I sat on our couch. His arm was around me, and I was holding the baby. I put my head on his shoulder, and he put his head on my head.

"I can't believe this is our daughter," he said.

"I know, I can't either."

"We have the two most beautiful daughters in the world. I love you so much."

"I love you too." I kissed him, before I got up to put Bailey down to sleep. Ross and I laid in bed together. I thought about how amazing my life turned out to be. My life would have never turned out like this if I married Barry. Running off may have been the best choice of my life. It led me to Ross, who I truly love, and always will.

We fell asleep in each other's arms; just like we would for the rest of our lives.

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I can't believe this story is over! I've been writing and publishing this, and Bright Blue Eyes (BBE), for almost three months. BBE was my first fanfic ever. With BBE and this story combined, it's been about 20 chapters. I've had about 40 reviews between both stories, and a phenomenal amount of views as well. It really has been an incredible ride. I'm so glad you guys liked it and I hope you'll read my other stories as well.**

**I'm still writing. I don't plan on stopping any time soon.**

**If you want updates on my stories via Twitter, go ahead and follow me, my handle is robotdoggy. Only if you want to. :)**

**Once again, thank you all for supporting me for this story, and BBE as well. I love my readers so much, each and every one of them. I hope I'll see you on my other stories, too. :D**

**- Adrie**


End file.
